narutofanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Fanon:Icons
Note that this page was directly taken from Naruto Fanon Wiki. This page serves the single purpose of holding all the various icons used on this wiki. Whether it be nature icons such as fire, icons for villages and countries or even kekkei genkai/tōta, hiden techniques or anything else found within the Naruverse. All are found here, so please keep this list updated. Thank you. Nature icons This ranges from canon to fanon natures. * Fire icon. * Earth icon. * Wind icon. * Water icon. * Lightning icon. * Ash & Smoke icon. * Crystal icon. * Blaze icon. * Dark icon. * Dust icon. * Explosion icon. * Ice icon. * Magnet icon. * Scorch icon. * Swift icon. * Steel icon. * Storm icon. * Light icon. * Mind icon. * Wood icon. * Acid icon. * Cloud icon. * Boil icon. * Lava Icon. * Frost icon. * Quake Icon. * Void icon. * Blood icon. * Velocity icon. * Floral Icon. * Yin Icon * Yang Icon * Yin-Yang Icon Dōjutsu icons This includes the icons for various dōjutsu, both fanon and canon. * Byakugan icon. * Rinnegan icon. * Sharingan icon. * Shisui Mangekyō Sharingan icon. * Izuna Mangekyō Sharingan icon. * Raikōgan icon. * Uchiha Ancestor dōjutsu icon. * Ten-Tailed Beast icon. * Sage of the Six Paths icon. * Shukaku icon. Land icons This ranges from the Land of Fire, Lightning etc. * Land of Fire icon. * Land of Iron icon. * Land of Earth icon. * Land of Lightning icon. * Land of Water icon. * Land of Wind icon. * Land of Whirlpools icon. * Land of Hot Water icon. * Land of Forests icon. * Land of Frost icon. * Land of the Sky icon. * Land of Woods icon. * Land of Rivers icon. * Land of Wolves icon. * Land of Bears icon. * Land of Demons icon. * Land of Stone icon. Village icons This includes all the hidden villages and their respective symbols. * Konohagakure icon. * Sunagakure icon. * Amegakure icon. * Kumogakure icon. * Iwagakure icon. * Kirigakure icon. * Uzushiogakure icon. * Otogakure icon. * Takigakure icon. * Kusagakure icon. * Yugakure icon. * Hoshigakure icon. * Getsugakure icon. Clan icons This is for any clans with there own icons. * Nara clan icon. * Katsuragi clan icon. * Senju clan icon * Yuki clan icon. * Suzuki clan icon. * Mikoto clan icon. * Kagehoko clan icon. * Hazure clan icon. * Akumu clan icon. * Amaterasu clan icon. * Uchiha clan icon. * Uzumaki clan icon. * Yagami clan icon. * Aburame clan icon. * Akimichi clan icon. * Fūma clan icon. * Inuzuka clan icon. * Hōzuki clan icon. * Hyūga clan icon. * Kaguya clan icon. * Sarutobi clan icon. * Yamanaka clan icon. * Yotsuki clan icon. * Nagakura clan icon. * Kanō clan icon. * Gobetsu clan icon. * Sesshōgawa clan icon. * Shinja clan icon. * Misuteri Clan icon. Rank icons These are for Jōnin, Genin etc. * ANBU icon. * Jōnin Icon. * Chūnin Icon. * Genin Icon. Miscellaneous icons This section is for other symbols with no real category. * Akatsuki icon. * Guardian Ninja Symbol icon. * Cursed Seal Sasuke + Anko icon. * Cursed Seal Hyūga icon. * Seven Ninja Swordsman icon. * Male icon. * Female icon. * Toad Sage icon. * Allied Shinobi Forces icon. * White Snake Cult icon. * Medical Teams icon. * East Blue Conglomerate icon. * Shinja no Toride icon. * Daikaku-ji Temple icon. * Wèi bào icon. Behind the scenes All (well, almost all) images here were created by . As such, he deserves credit for said icons, not us of Naruto Fanon. Category:Content Category:Site maintenance